


no one else but you

by shibecafe



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Jihoon, M/M, woojin is flustered and is crushing majorly on jihoon lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shibecafe/pseuds/shibecafe
Summary: He’s out the back when Seonho and Guanlin burst through the door, matching grins on their stupid faces. Jihoon feels dread settle on his shoulders. “What do you brats want?”Seonho’s grin widens, if it’s possible. “Your boyfriend is here, hyung!”Jihoon grunts. “He’s not my boyfriend, Seonho!” He gets up and ruffles the kids hair. “Thanks for telling me.”





	no one else but you

**Author's Note:**

> totally self indulgent 2park quick fix, kids. un-beta'd because i'm impatient and lazy.

Being a barista means Jihoon meets his fair share of strange people. People with oddly specific requirements, people who speak to him weirdly, people he’s never seen before hitting on him. It’s a fun job, though, and he likes working with the people at the little café near his university. Most days are peacefully uneventful though, and Jihoon finds himself wishing for something untroublesome to spice up his shifts. Something that’s not Guanlin and Seonho playing around instead of doing their jobs, like they are now. 

“Guanlin, give me a piggyback ride to the kitchen.” Seonho is poking Guanlin’s sides repetitively like the little brat he is. This happens daily, and it drives Jihoon mad. The two of them are high schoolers that only managed to get jobs in the café because Jihoon recommended them, for some unknown reason. (He knows the reason. But he doesn’t want to think about how lonely he was when he first went to university, so he ignores it.) 

“Uh, only if you call me hyung.” Is Guanlin’s response. Jihoon rolls his eyes. Guanlin doesn’t care, has never cared, for being called hyung by anyone, let alone Seonho. Seonho knows this, but he calls Guanlin hyung anyway just this once, and scores a piggyback ride to the kitchen. Which is only ten metres from where the two of them were standing, but Seonho lives to be a pain in the ass all the time. 

Jihoon watches the clock on the wall tick along slowly. Time feels like it’s going at the pace of paint drying, with no customers hanging around at this time of morning. He wants things to be exciting, to be spiced up. 8:29. Jihoon startles as the clock flicks over to 8:30 and the door bursts open, signalling the entrance of five laughing students. Wonderful. Just the spiciness he asked for. 

Four of them sit down in one of the booths, while one stays standing. He looks like he’s pouting. The four sitting down seem to be relaying something to him, probably orders, and Jihoon laughs under his breath. The last guy to sit must be the one to pay for the group. He waits patiently at the register. Finally, after a few minutes, the guy makes his way towards Jihoon. 

“Hi! Welcome to Juliette Café, what can I get you?” He throws on his dazzling customer service smile. 

The guy hums. When he opens his mouth to speak, Jihoon sees a little snaggletooth poking out. Cute. “Can I get… two caramel macchiatos, a strawberry cream frappuccino, an iced americano and… a chai latte? Please?” 

Jihoon taps out the order. “Is that all?” The guy nods. Jihoon tells him his total, and chucks the money in the till. “And whose name am I putting it under?” The guy stares at Jihoon dumbly. He sighs. “Dude, what’s your name?” 

His eyes widen, and he glances at his friends. “Chamsae.” Jihoon blinks. Alright. 

“Okay, Chamsae it is, then.” Jihoon turns away from the guy and starts on the drinks. Chamsae. What the fuck. Jihoon’s been given weirder names, but he didn’t expect this guy to give him an alias. Whatever. He lets autopilot take over his actions and powers through making the drinks. The quicker he gets it done, the quicker he can go and whine at Kenta about the weird guy that calls himself Chamsae. 

He puts four of the five drinks in a tray and leans over the counter. “Hey, Chamsae!” 

Chamsae’s companions looks at him expectantly before laughing. “Shut up!” The snaggletoothed weirdo hisses. Jihoon beckons him over again impatiently. The guy rushes over, frowning. “Thanks.” Jihoon watches as the guy drags his friends out the door, ears bright red and brows drawn. 

That’s enough spice for today.

 

++++++++

 

The guy and his friends come in almost every day, after that. For a whole semester, Jihoon serves this guy, putting his drinks under new (ridiculous) names every time. Each day, he seems more and more flustered, much to Jihoon’s amusement. It’s funny, and makes Jihoon’s days a little brighter, despite the weirdness. He starts looking forward to the days that the group of them come in. He’s become friends with them, learnt all their names and orders. Well, not  _ all  _ of their names, since he can’t seem to get Snaggletooth to spill his real name. 

Jihoon supposes he could ask Snaggletooth’s friends for it, but that seems too easy, too boring. So he lets it go, and just laughs when he’s given a new, weird name. He finds himself looking out for the group of friends outside of the café. He’s only ever found Hyeongseop and Daehwi around campus, Youngmin and Donghyun and Snaggletooth never in the area when Jihoon finds the others. 

He’s always hit with a pang of… something, maybe disappointment, when he doesn’t see his favourite flustered, chai latte loving patron with the other two.

Whatever. He’ll see him at the café.

 

++++++++

 

The semester passes rather uneventfully, save for the flurry of work he’s buried under. Exams pass, and holidays roll by. Jihoon stays on campus instead of going home, continuing to work shifts at the café and walk around the city. He spends hours walking around Myeongdong, harasses the other kids that stayed in the dorms, dances in the studio every few days. It’s a very chill break, and he’s grateful that he gets the time to destress like this after exams. 

The café is quiet for most of the break. The majority of his shifts consist of him sitting behind the counter with a novel in hand, or scolding Insoo for distracting Eunki and Kenta from their work. Insoo doesn’t work at the café, he’s just Eunki and Kenta’s weird boyfriend who spends all his time in the café when he’s not in class or sleeping. Jihoon likes him, really, he’s a cool guy and he’s really good to Jihoon’s favourite hyungs, he just makes weird comments all the time that make Jihoon wanna step on him, hyung or not. 

He’s glad Seonho and Guanlin aren’t here to witness Insoo’s weirdness. He can’t say the same about the other guys that work at the café, though. He, along with three other guys, stayed on campus and are able to keep up shifts during the break. He’s heard Longguo whining to Kenta about everything, he knows Hweseung has been sitting at the front table doing his studies because of all the rings on the table, and Euiwoong always smiles at him when they change shifts. 

The calm routine makes the break pass like a breeze, and it feels like no time has passed when students start streaming in on the first day of classes. Jihoon’s classes don’t resume for another two days, perks of being a dance major, so he takes up shifts on both days. The rush of stressed students is a welcome change from the slow pace of break, and Jihoon revels in the buzz that surrounds the café during school hours. 

(He almost just might be excited to see a certain chai latte loving guy, but he’s unwilling to acknowledge that, so he doesn’t. He’s only excited that there’s more people around. Yes.)

He’s out the back when Seonho and Guanlin burst through the door, matching grins on their stupid faces. Jihoon feels dread settle on his shoulders. “What do you brats want?” 

Seonho’s grin widens, if it’s possible. “Your  _ boyfriend  _ is here, hyung!” 

Jihoon grunts. “He’s not my boyfriend, Seonho!” He gets up and ruffles the kids hair. “Thanks for telling me.” He ducks in, slipping past Eunki and Kenta chatting. He can see Snaggletooth leaning on the counter, hair as messy as always and skin more tanned than Jihoon remembers. It’s a good look. A very, very good look. 

With a wide smile, Jihoon taps on his shoulder. “Hey, stranger.” 

“Jihoon!” Ah, the snaggletooth is on full display, and so are Snaggletooth’s flaming red ears. 

“Long time no see. Want your usual?” When he nods, Jihoon busies himself making the chai latte. “How was break?” Jihoon listens to Snaggletooth talk about the beach down in Busan, how he and his high school hyung Daniel went and visited all the ahjummas they used to weasel food out of when they were kids. Jihoon thinks he had a good couple of weeks off, and he finds himself glad. 

It only takes a few minutes for him to be done making the drink, and he turns back. “So, what name am I writing on your cup this time, huh?” 

Snaggletooth seems to think for a moment. A warm smile makes its way onto his face, and Jihoon flushes. 

“Park Woojin.” 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me your thoughts via [twitter](https://twitter.com/shibecafes) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/quanszhe)! (feel free to leave prompts in my cc inbox~~)


End file.
